1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including processing a substrate in a processing container, a method of processing a substrate, and a substrate processing apparatus which may be suitably used for the processing of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various metal films are used as a gate electrode in latest gate stack structures. As the shape of the device becomes finer and more complicated, a film formation process such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method or an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method is increasingly employed in the formation of the metal films (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] International Publication No. 2007/132884